Twisucks
by fancomingthru
Summary: life sucks, moving was a huge step for charlie, but me, im dreading going to school everyday. Ive become senile at the age of 16 who would have guessed, and that stupid boy is in my dreams.What good every came out of liking the most popular boy in school?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Leaving.

I wondered desperatly what it would feel like being a new student in an enormous school, as I tossed and turned in the night.  
Tomorrow would be "moving day" and I could'nt posibly come up with any good points in the favour of moving, I was 16 and I grew up in forks and now I was being forced to leave. I kept grunting, arg! I have to leave my friends, I have to leave everything I know, and grow to terms with it. I knew I had to face the music, but it was too hard...what does that metaphor mean anyway ARG! tonight is gonna be one of those sleepless nights, people with BIGGER problems keep telling me about. I know that im just being a teenager, Ive come to terms with this notion, but I have to quit thinking things logically and be one of those crazy teenagers who rebel hard-core and then maybe my parents would think it would be best if I moved back. ARG! though I was upset and hurt that my parent sprung this on me, I could'nt help feeling a bit fasinated, intriged really. But alas, my mind only really stayed on the topic that I was leaving my bubble and comfort, and throwing me into a tub and im but smag on the side. life is mysterious I guess..in how everything is working against me...though I couldnt put these thoughts aside I slowly found myself drifting helplessy falling asleep, it would take up the last remaining hours in my safe heaven..forks.

The dredful morning approached and I slowly lifted my head from my soft comfy sleeping bag on the floor (my father packed it already)  
I didnt want to face reality. My head was pounding as I slowly lifted myself to my bathroom, which was a horrible reminder of the emptyness of me childhood home. Looking in the mirror I realized 2 things, first, my hair was in a giant rats nest, and secondly,  
the bags under my eyes could make a panda think im one of them. I grunted as I grabbed the towel I used the night before and took a shower. After My shower and getting dressed I packed the last few items left behind into my backpack and stared one last time at the emptyness it sent shivers down my spine.

"bye bye home" I whispered as I closed my 'once' bedroom door.

As I headed down stairs I made sure I mowped all the way down, my father saw me and grabed a plate which looked like eggs and bacon with hashbrowns and put it on the counter with a fork, before he said anything I switly said "you know charlie, you making me breakfast is not going to make me feel any better" with that I dropped my backpack and headed right for the food."You know Bells your gonna like this new place, it will be bigger, and you WILL make friends I know you will hun" In my mind I knew charlie needed this job and that we NEEDED to move but he said the same thing to me over and over for the past 3 weeks. "yeah charlie whatever you say" I said while scarfing down my breakfast. "bella you dont have to tell me how much this is a disapointment to you, I heard you grunting all through the night" he said as he sipped the last of his coffee, "so you heard me.." I said a little embarrassed but I stood my ground. suddenly as we were doing the last checks we heard some knocking on the door. I ran to the door and opened it to it see all my closest friends and a giant card they made me "bella we are gonna miss you soo much" jessica said with a hug. "man, bella now i will never be your date for the prom!" mikey said and made a pouting face as we hugged. All my friends said goodbye, and as charlie and I hoped in our moving truck, I couldnt help but try to sustain the tears wheling up inside. Charlie started the engine and I watched as all my friends waved goodbye

"bye bye friends" I whispered.

Me and charlie made one last stop before we left forks forever, I took one last glance at the town in the distance. As charlie was putting gas in the truck. I sat in the front passenger seat and stared

"bye bye forks". 


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2: "Safe Haeven"

Charlie and I didn't speak almost all the time spent on our travels to Pheonix. He couldn't say anything to make me feel better and I couldn't have a decent conversation without choking up. The sun was bright on the day we were unpacking our things into our nice new house, which had a pool. I didnt really consider it to be a perk because I probly wasn't gonna use it very often, I burned easily. I sighed and remembered my "home land" gloomy forks, for once I appreciated its crazy weather conditions, to bad it was to late to appreciate things for what they were Although the house was bright,big and beautiful it was not home. After exploring our new house I grabbed my things and found a room up the stairs on the right. It had a giant window that overlooked to pool in the backyard. The paint was a bright yellow and with sun gleaming in, it seemed like I was in a giant candle. I hated it, I needed to paint it Asap, but it would have to wait till next week. No point in trying to unpack now. From downstairs I heard Charlie call, guess it was my cue.

"what up char-Dad?" I said monotone. "Bells I need help" he said while trying to grab the couch from the back of the truck "sure thing" I said and spent the whole afternoon unpacking and moving things in, I hate moving.

I woke up at 6am the next morning due to the sun creeping into my room, I hadnt put the curtains up yet and boy was I regretting it, not only was the sun in my face the whole room made me feel as though someone put a flashlight in my eyes in attempts to blind me. I sighed and thought I should take this opportunity to get some breakfast and possibly make my dad some breakfast, I cant help being a sap sometimes.

I had known exactly when charlie got up, because I had just finished frying the bacon, I knew the sweet sickly smell of bacon would get his attention and sure enough I saw him coming down the stairs to look at me strangely. I placed the rest of the bacon on his plate which already had eggs, hashbrowns and toast. I watched as he sat down catiously "alright bella, what did you do to my eggs" he said while sniffing his plate "dad what makes you think I would do anything like that?!" I said as I sat down beside him and took a bite out of my own. He eyed me carefully and started eating his I let out a chuckle. $6 for eggs, $5 for potatoes, $10 for bacon..seeing charlies face...priceless.

Finally Charlie went to downtown to buy some groceries and paint. I sat alone in the house at first just sitting there thinking of everything that would happen tomorrow on my first day of school. My stomach was jumping up and down, I was nervous.  
I didn't give a damn what others thought of me but, no friends thats never happened. Maybe when I was in grade 1 or kindergarten other then that I have always had a friend to rely on, to help and to bond with. So the very thought of having no one to talk to gave me shivers and made my stomach go into knots. I could call Renee but I just didnt want her to think her 'strong' daughter couldn't handle anything. I found myself pacing up the stairs in the main hallway, by the time I was out of deep thought, I was just outside my bedroom door and suddenly something caught my attention.

An attic?, from the ceiling a saw a giant square and a cloth dangling slightly from it. I had to see what it looked like up there so I grabbed a step ladder and pulled down the the cloth and found that the whole thing fell down with old creeky stairs. I slowly started climbing the the stairs and was pleasantly surprised. It was pretty! the attic was a light purple and had an openess about it. I had a rectangular window WITH dark purple CURTAINS. There was dust building on old barbie dolls and teddy bears. When i looked at the ceiling there would be glow in the dark stars, immitating the solar systems. I decided that this place would have to be my room. I mean it was perfect and then i woudln't need to paint the dreadful yellow room.

This creaky, spooky room would be my "safe haeven" 


End file.
